Elsa and the Problem of Witchcraft
by NeverBeLonely
Summary: It is not exactly easy being queen and dealing with your personal image, especially not when you have magical powers of ice and snow and some of your subjects accuse you of witchcraft.


**_Author's Note_**

_This was a short story I originally posted to tumblr, you can find me on tumblr at **quiddityofstars** and I am open to prompts and suggestions. This story is complete for now, but may be expanded if I find more inspiration or if someone would really like me to._

* * *

_**Elsa and the Problem of Witchcraft **_

Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle stands behind her desk, her elegant fingers delicately resting on the dark wood table top. Her gaze is calm and level, her hair pinned up neatly in an elaborate style and her tall figure dressed in a graceful green dress, embroidered with green details that match the royal emblem of her kingdom. The light of the morning sun shines into the room from the window behind her, and she looks rather angelic in the soft winter glow. But it is clear she means to do business today.

"And how is it that the intruder made his way past the gates? Although they are open, I do believe I instructed that there be at least two guards manning them at all times." She looks at the Captain of the Guard standing before her as she speaks.

The man nods, standing tall in his uniform. "There were two there at the time, my queen, but they were distracted by a," he pauses, searching for the right word to use in polite company, "a rather inebriated individual who fell off the bridge into the fjord."

If anyone had asked, everyone in the room would have denied that they saw their queen's lips twitch as if she was holding back a giggle.

"I see, then we should make sure that there are always at least four guards on the gates. Recruit more individuals to the Royal Guard if necessary, after checking their backgrounds and criminal records of course. With my sister's wedding quickly approaching, I want to make sure everyone will be completely safe, including my subjects. I know the intruder does not represent all of the people, but there may be other individuals with similar ideas, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt just because someone tries to go after me."

The Captain of the Guard bows, "Of course your majesty."

But the young man next to him, a lance-corporal, frowns slightly. "With all due respect, my queen, extra security won't stop someone trying something if they're determined enough. And although the security might be able to stop them, the fact that they're trying shows that there are people who don't believe you should be queen. There is a section of the population that doesn't have faith in you. You heard what the intruder called you."

The Captain of the Guard frowns at him sharply, "Lance-corporal, it is not your place-,"

"Yes," the queen interrupts, her face stern, "I heard what he called me."

The thing about having a queen with power over snow and ice is that when she looks at you with a cold expression on her face, it never feels that metaphorical.

The flames in the fire place flicker as the temperature in the room drops slightly.

"Although I'm not sure I appreciate the tone with which you said it, lance-corporal, your point is not without truth. I am aware that there are some people who are wary of my… powers, and some who are more violently opposed to them. I know they call it witchcraft and accuse me of sin. Believe me when I say that I have gone over this problem a lot in my mind, and I have come to the conclusion that for now all we can do is hope that with time they will see that I mean no harm to anyone, and that I only want the best for my kingdom and my people. If I think of any other ideas, I will let you know."

She takes a deep breath and the room seems to warm a little. "You may return to work now, Lance-Corporal, Captain, thank you for coming to see me."

The two men bow, and leave, and the royal advisor turns to the queen as she sits down in the chair behind her desk. "Onto the next item on our to-do list then, your majesty?"

Elsa smiles. "Onto the next."


End file.
